Human Doll
by yukoashyaoi
Summary: Anthony Stark es un gran científico reconocido, dueño de las Industrias Stark quien se encarga de fabricar la nueva tendencia tecnológica: las "Human Doll", unas muñecas que poseen las características de ser las más hermosas, inteligentes pero sobre todo de poseer la capacidad de verse y actuar como un humano normal… y de encariñarse con su amo. (StevexTony)(ClintxBruce)(ThorxLoki)
1. Prólogo

**Human Doll**

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Parejas: Tony x Steve / Thor x Loki / Brucex Clint**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel

_El TEMA (lo de las muñecas humanas) de las "human Doll" es tomado de un manga llamado "Lovers Doll", por lo tanto el manga NO es mío. Sin embargo la TRAMA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA, por favor, tomarse el tiempo de leer antes de emitir cualquier comentario. Pueden leer el manga y cerciorarse de lo dicho._

* * *

**xxx**

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

Corporación Stark es dirigida por Howard Stark, quien además es su fundador.

Un elegante hombre de traje es acompañado por varios científicos hasta llegar a uno de los pisos de su edificio que se encuentra altamente resguardado por varios guardias de seguridad.

-Señor Stark, bienvenido- habla uno de los que parece ser el jefe de seguridad del piso. Howard hace un leve gesto con la mano e ingresa a la amplia habitación donde numerosos científicos trabajan en un pequeño espacio apartado y resguardado por unos grandes ventanales de vidrio. El dueño de la corporación toma su lugar frente de aquellas altas paredes de vidrio mientras fija sus ojos café en aquella pequeña criatura que hacía su aparición tras varios hombres con trajes de seguridad

-la nueva creación ha sido activada y su funcionamiento es monitoreado exhaustivamente por todos los presentes aquí- uno de los científicos de ojos verdes hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba al dueño de la corporación -me es un placer mostrarle nuestro nuevo, último y revolucionario invento a usted, Señor Howard Stark, esta es nuestro primer prototipo de "Human Doll"- cuando el hombre terminó de hablar apareció ante Howard Stark un niño de hermosos ojos azules, sedoso cabello rubio y piel albina; quien traía una especie de traje azul hecho a la medida -el prototipo 03-33 ha sido diseñado en base de uno de los héroes más fascinantes que tuvo una vez América: "El Capitán América" . Fue diseñado con todos los rasgos físicos que usted solicitó y su funcionamiento es básico. Crecerá en la misma medida que su dueño le brinde el afecto que el necesita, si el prototipo no lo recibe su cuerpo se irá debilitando hasta finalmente morir. Su diseño versátil ha sido hecho con el fin de imitar el aspecto, funcionamiento y actuar de un humano normal pero con ciertas capacidades extrahumanas. Este, Señor Stark, es nuestro más reciente proyecto- finalizó el hombre

* * *

-padre… ¡padre!- un niño de cabellos negros y ojos cafés claros se acercó corriendo hacia Howard Stark mientras paseaba acompañado de tres científicos y el "nuevo proyecto". Howard estiró los brazos a su pequeño vástago mientras este se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre riendo sonoramente -padre, dile a madre lo que me has prometido, que hoy me darías mi primera lección de montar a caballo- habló el pequeño señalando con su dedo a una mujer de cabellos negros quien vestía un hermoso vestido celeste cielo, que venía sonriendo hasta donde los dos Stark se encontraban

-Anthony, sabes que mientras tu padre esté trabajando no debes molestarlo- habló la mujer extendiéndole los brazos al pequeño quien inmediatamente se arrojó a los brazos de su madre

-pero quiero que padre te diga lo que me ha prometido- contestó el pequeño haciendo un puchero

-pues yo le prometí a ese pequeño niño que iríamos a montar a caballo por la tarde- habló Howard señalando al pequeño Stark que se removía feliz en los brazos de su madre -pero ahora estoy trabajando, iré con ustedes apenas termine-

-está bien- contestó el pequeño bajando de los brazos de la de cabellos negros -¿quién es él?- preguntó el niño de ojos café mientras fijaba sus orbes en aquel pequeño que se escondía tras su padre, un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azul mar

-Anthony, ahora no…-

-¿cuál es su nombre?- siguió preguntando el pequeño Stark mientras se acercaba al niño rubio

-Anthony, obedece a tu padre…-

-dime tu nombre- pidió el pequeño extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio -yo me llamo Anthony Edward Stark ¿y tú?-

\- prototipo 03-33- contestó el pequeño de ojos azules aferrándose con sus manitos al pantalón de Howard Stark

-¡qué feo nombre!- exclamó Anthony

-¡Anthony!- advirtió María Stark mientras caminaba en dirección a su pequeño quien la esquivó

-te llamaré Steve, ese nombre me gusta y tú puedes llamarme Tony porque sólo madre y padre me llaman Anthony- esta vez el pequeño Stark se situó delante del pequeño rubio, a sólo unos centímetros -seamos amigos- dijo el oji-café mientras extendía su mano derecha a modo de saludo al pequeño niño rubio, quien dudoso lo miró un momento y finalmente imitó la acción del otro pequeño estrechando así la mano que se le ofrecía

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Industrias Stark (20 años después) &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

-joven Stark, tiene exactamente 15 minutos para prepararse antes de su junta con los científicos; luego de eso, a las 16 horas tiene una entrevista con la periodista de "New York Time"; a las 18 horas le espera un cliente, al parecer una nueva petición de una de las "Human Doll" y finalmente a las 20 horas no olvide que ha quedado en una cita en el restaurant "Masa*" con la señorita Potts, su prometida- Tony bufó mientras un joven rubio que aparentaba unos 20 años repasaba su agenda punto por punto

-sabes que te ordené dejar de llamarme "joven Stark" hace ya muchos años, capi-paleta. Cuando mi padre vivía aún entendía que te negaras a ello, pero hace ocho años que padre murió así que no veo el punto de que me sigas tratando de esa forma- un joven de 28 años de cabellos negros y traje de diseñador giró sus ojos café hasta hacerlos encontrar con unas orbes azules cuyo dueño era aquel joven de cabellos rubios que tan serenamente le seguía

-Usted aún me llama "capi-paleta". Además sabe bien que no es una opción llamarle por su nombre, joven Stark-concluyó el oji-azul -su padre me hizo su asistente antes de morir y por ello mi trato es y seguirá siendo de asistente-jefe- Steve no pudo decir nada más porque Tony le tenía contra la pared con una mano inmovilizándole del cuello. La sonrisa que minutos antes había adornado el rostro del peli-negro había desaparecido en fracciones de segundos pero aun así la mirada del joven de cabellos rubios no cambió en lo más mínimo cosa que logró que el heredero de Industrias Stark se encolerizara más. Antes de que Tony lograra propinarle un buen golpe a su secretario terminó dejándole y alejándose

-confirma todos los pendientes de este día, incluyendo la cita con Pepper- habló Tony antes de retirarse del pasillo donde había estado con Steve dejando a este último totalmente quieto

* * *

Luego de su junta el de ojos café fue directamente a uno de sus pisos privados de su torre donde se encontraría con Laufey Laufeyson, dueño de "Servicios Secretos Laufeyson o SSL" que en ese momento era una empresa mundialmente reconocida por sus trabajos de investigaciones en los cuales ni siquiera el gobierno tenía autorización de inmiscuirse.

Arregló su corbata mientras ingresaba a la habitación principal y observaba al hombre que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su sofá. Los rumores al parecer no mentían en lo absoluto, la presencia del hombre exudaba poder y confianza; el cabello negro correctamente peinado hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su perfilado rostro, los ojos del mismo color de su cabello parecían penetrar hasta el alma y la piel sumamente clara sólo eran algunos de los detalles que el de ojos café no pudo pasar percibido y no por un buen sentimiento, todo en su conjunto solo sumaban lo que Tony pudo clasificar en la palabra "peligroso". Algo dentro del él le decía que debía tener mucha cautela con el hombre que se encontraba ahora frente a él

-Anthony Stark- se presentó Tony con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hacia su _invitado_ -¿en qué soy útil?- pregunto tomando asiento en el mullido sofá italiano de cuero negro

-Laufey Laufeyson- habló el peli-negro cuando vio al dueño de industrias Stark tomar asiento -soy una persona directa por lo que le diré exactamente a qué eh venido. Mi presencia es porque necesito que usted diseñe una _muñeca_ para mí- comentó el hombre mientras hacía tronar sus dedos y en un instante aparecían tres corpulentos hombres de traje negro que traía consigo cada uno una maleta que colocaron sobre la mesa de vidrio que les separaba. En unos segundos el dueño de las industrias Stark tenía frente suyo tres maletines abierto completamente mostrando hasta el tope de su capacidad fajos de billetes perfectamente acomodados. Aunque nada de lo sucedido altero el semblante tranquilo que tenía el de orbes café por lo que el peli-negro reanudó su charla -estoy volviéndome bastante viejo- comentó en una sonrisa ladina el de cabellos azabache -por lo que necesito que la _muñeca _que me fabrique tenga una apariencia similar a la mía pero que aparente una edad no mayor a veinticinco. Una inteligencia y astucia más allá del promedio sería muy conveniente pero en cuanto a los conocimiento que requerirá cuando asuma mi compañía seré yo quien se los proporcione. Está demás decirle que necesito un heredero para mi empresa por lo que deberá ser un hombre-

-así que lo que usted solicita es que yo diseñe un heredero para su compañía- el hombre de orbes café cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, todo esto sin apartar el mínimo la mirada del otro hombre -bien, usted podrá nombrar en 6 meses un heredero para su compañía- apenas Tony terminó de hablar Steve ya se encontraba a su lado, colocando sobre la mesa el contrato junto a una pluma -sólo necesito su firma. Mi secretario se encargará del resto- comentó mientras miraba al otro hombre firmar y luego se levantaba y volvía a estrechar la mano del de orbes negras -fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Laufeyson-

-una última petición- habló Laufeyson -sus ojos deben ser esmeralda. Me gustaría honrar la memoria de mi esposa fallecida-

-Cuente con ello señor Laufeyson. Ahora si me disculpa aún tengo otros asuntos que atender, le veré en 6 meses- y diciendo esto el de ojos café abandonó la sala.

* * *

-llegas tarde, Anthony- habló una mujer rubia elegantemente ataviada con un largo vestido de seda rojo

-lo siento, Pepper. Estaba cerrando un trato- comentó Tony tomando asiento frente a la rubia

-¿un nuevo pedido?- le pregunta la mujer mientras toma un poco de su vino -¿con quién?-

\- Laufey Laufeyson- comentó despreocupado el de orbes café mientras imitaba a la mujer y saboreaba el vino caro. No escuchó respuesta por parte de su acompañante lo cual era muy extraño ya que la rubia solía tener el don de transmitir miles de palabras en un minuto casi siempre. El ceño fruncido que vio en su amiga no le presagio nada bueno, así como tampoco el suspiro que lanzó

-ten cuidado. Ese hombre nunca es relacionado con nada bueno- habló la chica mientras centraba su mirada en la copa de vino que sostenía entre sus dedos.

-nada va a salir mal, Pepper- contestó Tony. No pudo evitar recordar hace unos minutos la conversación que tuvo con Bruce Banner, su amigo y el científico con quien diseña cada pedido de las _Human Doll_

_-¿estás seguro de esto, Tony?- preguntó el de cabellos marrones oscuros mientras movía nerviosamente sus dedos sobre la mesa -sabes que nada bueno se menciona cuando hablan de ese hombre- _

_-tengo todo bajo control- le respondió totalmente confiado aunque aún así no pudo evitar que el mal presentimiento que tenía se apartara de sí, pero que podría salir mal si habían firmado un contrato y aparte de fabricarle el pedido a Laufeyson no iba a involucrarse en ninguna otra forma con el hombre _

_-bien- aceptó el científico no muy confiado -aun así no creo sea una buena idea-_

_-cálmate ya. Ahora si ya dejaste de preocuparte debo ir a ver a Pepper antes de que se ponga hecha una furia- le comentó mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos despreocupadamente y comenzaba a caminar a la salida_

_-¿aún con eso, Tony?- el prefirió ignorar lo último dicho por su amigo. Ahora no tenía tiempo para escuchar el clásico sermón de siempre. _

-y bien ¿me vas a decir ahora porqué has accedido sin protestar ni mandarme antes un "no" cuando te dije que vinieras?- el semblante de la mujer cambió de uno serio a uno completamente divertido y es que sabía que era más que probable que su multimillonario amigo haya tenido algún percance con su rubio secretario. Al no obtener luego de varios minutos respuesta alguna del peli-negro la chica se atrevió a continuar -entonces ¿por qué fue esta vez la pelea?-

-sabes que es de mala educación que tan refinada dama se inmiscuya en asuntos que no son de importancia alguna- respondió-preguntó el de ojos café

-vamos Anthony, 12 años es más que suficiente- habló la chica soltando un bufido -¿o acaso quieres seguir continuando con nuestro juego?- finalmente preguntó con voz cansada luego del silencio del hombre. Una sonrisa en los labios del peli-negro anticipó lo que sucedería

-es cierto, ya no más juegos Pepper. Cásate conmigo Virginia Pepper Potts- comentó el hombre en una sonrisa sin despegar la vista de la rubia

-como quieras, Anthony- respondió la chica tomando el último poco de vino de su copa para finalmente dejar el fino cristal sobre la mesa -pero no lo hagas público hasta que termines el trabajo de Laufeyson-

* * *

**Notas Finales**

_¿Qué les pareció el fic :D? ¿Vale la pena seguirlo? Piedritas, tomatazos, críticas se aceptan :D Es el primer fic de los Avengers que subo así que espero les haya gustado n.n_

Notas: *_Masa _

_New York, Estados Unidos_

_Dirección: 10 Columbus Circle, Time Warner Center, 4/F_

_Este restaurante está considerado como uno de los más caros del mundo debido a que los pescados y mariscos son traídos expresamente desde Tokio a Nueva York, razón por la cual su carta tiene un elevadísimo precio. El nombre del restaurante es el mismo que el de su chef, un japonés que se trasladó a Los Ángeles cuando tenía veinte años, para acabar abriendo este restaurante en la Gran Manzana en 2004. Te recomendamos este restaurante si tu bolsillo te lo permite y eres un gran amante del mejor sushi. _

_En el restaurante Masa definen su cocina con las ideas del shibui es decir simplicidad desprovista de elementos innecesarios y la presentación más honesta de los materiales que uno dispone para cocinar y del umami la esencia básica o sabor inherente en cada ingrediente. _

_Precio. En torno a unos 285 euros._


	2. Encuentro en un callejón

**_NOTAS DE AUTORA_**

Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero lo disfruten :D Capítulo 2: Un encuentro en un callejón

* * *

-Prototipo 09-2-81 prueba de apariencia antes de la entrega y la activación- la voz de Bruce resonó en el laboratorio. Una camilla que traía joven de cabellos azabaches, ligeramente largos y ondeados; de piel de un color tan similar a la porcelana, de cuerpo delgado y estilizado y de unos ojos color esmeralda se situó frente a Tony, a Bruce y a Steve vestido únicamente por una ligera bata corta, que le llegaba apenas a la mitad del muslo, de color verde similar al que sus creadores le habían dotado

-le diré a Laufeyson que estaremos entregándole a su heredero esta misma tarde- habló el multimillonario mientras despegaba su mirada del prototipo que había construido junto con el científico para luego dirigirla hacia el joven rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba a su lado -necesito que hagas una reservación para el piso 102 del Empire State para esta noche y le digas a la prensa que asista. También llama a Pepper, dile que la entrega a Laufeyson será esta tarde y que por la noche se presente en Empire State- el rubio asintió ante la orden y luego salió del laboratorio privado. Apenas las puertas se cerraron Bruce ya tenía la mirada en el peli-negro

-no harás lo que estoy pensando- habló el científico sin despegar su mirada del multimillonario

-depende; si lo que estás pensando es que por fin haré público mi anuncio de matrimonio con Pepper hoy en la noche en el Empire State entonces sí, si lo haré- comentó el de orbes café sin poder evitar regalarle a su amigo una de sus típicas sonrisas marca-Stark

-¿es una broma?- preguntó Bruce pasando sus manos por sus hebras marrones mientras soltaba una risa de incredulidad -no la amas, tú amas a…-

-vamos profesor, no tienes un nuevo sermón que darme, el que piensas en este momento está ya muy repetido así que no comiences de nuevo con lo mismo- comentó el peli-negro girándose, dispuesto a salir. Suficiente eran los sermones de una persona para que ahora se le sume su amigo y colega

-primero fue la excusa de tu padre. Stark, por favor ¡él murió hace 10 años, ya no tienes esa estúpida excusa!-

-qué importa si está muerto o no, eso no cambió nada- Bruce inmediatamente detectó aquel tinte de amargura y dolor en la voz de su amigo, aunque el otro rápidamente volvió a adquirir aquel tono de voz neutra y el peli-marrón supo inmediatamente que el "modo-defensa" había sido activado en el chico; suspiró ya cansado

-porque tú no lo permitiste. Por Dios, han pasado 10 años y aún te atormenta su sombra. En todos estos años ni siquiera intentaste…-

-¡no digas que no intenté, porque sí lo hice!- Bruce sintió el cuello de su camisa ser atrapada en un fuerte agarre, la voz de Tony y la mirada llena de ira del multimillonario no le presagio nada bueno, pero ya estaba harto de darle por tantos años vueltas al mismo tema con el mismo resultado por lo que esta vez, pensó el científico, sería diferente

-¿y cómo lo hiciste? Porque lo único que te vi hacer fue comenzar a acostarte con cuanta falda y escote se te paseara por delante, comprometerte con Potts y retomar lo de volver a llevarte a la cama a cualquiera que se te cruce- comentó el científico mientras quitaba con ira la mano de su amigo que aún sostenía firme el agarre contra el cuello de su camisa

-la conversación se acabó- Tony le dirigió una última mirada cargada de rabia a Bruce y se fue de la habitación dejando a un alterado científico que pasaba sus manos por sus hebras marrones en un desesperado intento por aplacar un poco la ira que le invadía, su amigo realmente estaba más ciego de lo que pensaba.

* * *

-el transporte está listo, joven Stark. El prototipo 09-2-81 se encuentra en la limusina listo para ser transportado a la residencia Laufeyson al igual que el equipo de seguridad- Tony salió de su letargo cuando la voz de Steve le sobrevino; dirigió su mirada café hacia los doce hombres que se hallaban listos y esperando frente a la limusina, todos perfectamente vestidos y con un arma en la mano

-iremos solamente el heredero de Laufeyson, tú y yo; dile al chofer que se baje y que se tome el día libre, y a los guardias que no los voy a necesitar ya que tú nos llevaras a ambos- comentó en una despreocupada sonrisa el multimillonario mientras acomodaba su corbata y caminaba en dirección a la puerta que uno de los miembros del equipo de seguridad había abierto para él

-pero…-

\- Vamos capi-paleta, no por nada mi padre te diseñó a medida del "héroe de América"; un manejo sobrehumano en lo que respecta a defensa, ataque y manejo de armas son sólo unos pocos de las capacidades que te dio ¿no es verdad?- sentenció el peli-negro deteniéndose un segundo antes de ingresar para toparse con los ojos azules de su secretario y quien una vez fue su mejor amigo

-si- tras la afirmación el de orbes café ingresó a la limusina girando su mirada hacia el "joven" que yacía dormido, acostado en el asiento frente a él. Ahora sólo quedaba cerrar el trato con Laufeyson y todo habría terminado

* * *

-hemos estado persiguiendo a ese hombre por meses y aún no hemos visto ni la más mínima oportunidad para atraparlo- se escuchó decir a un hombre mientras no apartaba la mirada que sostenía sobre la residencia con sus visores especiales

-sólo no debemos perderlo de vista- había respondido otra voz, esta femenina

-vamos, no nos vamos a pasar toda la vida aquí mientras que el bastardo… va en aquel auto, ¡apresúrate!- el hombre interrumpió toda queja cuando sus visores pudieron captar la imagen del hombre que ellos venían siguiendo hacía ya bastante tiempo que estaba siendo transportado en una limusina, que según pudo distinguir -y su visión era algo que nunca fallaba- sólo estaba siendo resguardada por un hombre que venía al lado de su objetivo y el chofer. Esa era su oportunidad perfecta

-no, espera… él estuvo todo el día en la residencia, no salió nunca hoy- detuvo la voz femenina quien está procesando todo lo que sucedía, era más que probable que esa persona que su compañero había visto no fuera su objetivo

-yo no me quedaré aquí a esperar toda la vida. Si es quien buscamos y no interceptamos ese auto, perderemos la mejor oportunidad que se nos ha presentado en todo este tiempo- antes de que la mujer pudiera objetar algo el hombre ya se hallaba cerca de la limusina. Ella sabía que lo que el chico estaba haciendo era más que probablemente un error garrafal que les costaría mucho, pero en ese momento no podía dejarlo sólo y tampoco podía esperar a llamar refuerzos por lo que sólo le quedo y tras él y evitar que resultara muerto. Sólo tenía en su mente tres cosas: ayudar a su compañero, evitar morir y recordar patearle el trasero muy, muy, fuerte a su colega cuando estuvieran en el cuartel.

* * *

El ruido de unos disparos hizo que Steve girara el auto en una peligrosa maniobra evitando así estrellar el auto y por ende ocasionar algún daño a sus pasajeros, tomo el arma que se encontraba a su lado casi por acto reflejo e intentó abrir la puerta pero el sonido de una bala cayendo cerca de su sien le hizo retroceder. No podía salir, por lo que buscó el botón de acceso a la parte trasera de la limusina donde se encontraba Tony y su entrega. Una puerta se accionó inmediatamente y él ahora se encontraba frente a la escena de una mujer pelirroja, que vestía unas prendas negras ajustadas y varias armas adheridas a su cinturón, apuntaba en la cabeza a Tony y un chico rubio que portaba un uniforme del mismo color que la pelirroja y un arsenal de flechas colgadas tras su espalda, ya sostenía en sus brazos al "prototipo"

-suelta el arma o dispararé a tu amigo- amenazó la mujer entrecerrando sus verdes ojos en Steve y apretando más el gatillo de la pisto que sostenía sobre la parte derecha de la cabeza del multimillonario

-no creo que sea conveniente provocarlo, bella dama- comentó Tony en una media sonrisa alzando sus ojos café en dirección a la pelirroja

-no estás en condiciones de alardear- una sonrisa surcó en los labios rojos de la mujer sin embargo en ningún momento despegó su vista de Steve que aún apuntaba con su arma a la chica

-Capi, sácame de aquí y recupera a nuestro invitado- la mirada café de Tony se posó en la "entrega" que sostenía el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes

-un prototipo- masculló la pelirroja despegando sólo un segundo su vista en Steve para fijarla en la silueta de cabellos azabache y piel de tonos porcelana -la información no era equivocada, el dueño de las industrias Stark e hijo del padre que creo las famosas "human doll" se ha aliado a la alimaña. Va a ser divertido destruir la causa de nuestros problemas- el tono de voz de la chica fue tremendamente bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Steve lo captara. Una bala cayó en el brazo de la pelirroja haciendo que la chica soltara el arma, sin embargo el hombre de cabellos rubios inmediatamente contra-atacó con una flecha que disparó en un movimiento increíblemente rápido a los ojos de Tony y Steve. Una perfecta distracción para que en menos de unos segundos la chica de cabellos rojizos y el chico de hebras rubias junto con el prototipo desaparecieran. Steve sabía que los chicos no podrían avanzar demasiado, no con la chica herida y no mientras el rubio tuviera que llevar al prototipo; aún así el de orbes azules se movilizó rápidamente hacia el asiento del copiloto, las llantas de la limusina rechinaron cuando el auto aceleró. Si bien no podía visualizarlos, aún, tenía el sonido de pisadas de los chicos para guiarse y trazar un camino de seguida a los desconocidos; sin embargo, a pesar de tener ventaja sobre los otros, el terreno no ayudaba, la vegetación y los árboles sólo hacían más difícil el recorrido para el auto de grandes proporciones y el pensamiento fue confirmado cuando frente a oji-azul apareció un enorme tronco de árbol interrumpiendo el camino.

-ve y tráelos aquí- el espejo retrovisor le dio a Steve la vista de unos ojos café mirándolo demandante

-no voy a dejar aquí, podrían…-

-Hazlo _capi_\- un gruñido salió de los labios del rubio para finalmente dar paso al sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los pasos del oji-azul alejándose.

-debemos llegar a la base- la voz del chico se hizo escuchar sobre el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas mientras que la pelirroja intentaba contactar algunos refuerzos a través del audífono que tenía en su oído izquierdo

-no, él nos va a seguir. Despistémoslo, vayamos a la ciudad, después de todo está oscureciendo y eso nos ayudará a camuflarnos- el chico iba a objetar las palabras de su compañera cuando vio la sangre correr por el brazo de la pelirroja pero el sonido de unos pasos acercarse rápidamente desviaron su atención

-imposible- el susurro del chico fue interrumpido debido a los sonidos particulares de los autos y de las personas que le hacían saber que ya se encontraban cerca de la cuidad; al menos las palabras de su compañera era ciertas ya que minutos después cuando llegaron a los barrios de la ciudad, los edificios les ayudaron a escabullirse y la noche les ocultaba perfectamente permitiéndoles ganar tiempo contra el hombre de ojos azules y cabellos rubios que les perseguía -no podemos continuar por más tiempo, necesito llevarte ahora al cuartel- pronunció el rubio mientras ingresaba en un callejón seguida por su compañera pelirroja y aun sosteniendo en brazos al prototipo

-no vamos a dejarlo aquí, es muy peligroso. Además ya arriesgamos demasiado- se quejó la pelirroja aunque una mueca de dolor cubrió su rostro cuando un dolor punzante le sobrevino en su brazo herido

-Lo siento Nat, pero tengo que sacarte de aquí. Encontraré luego la forma de volver y llevarlo- la chica se vio sostenida en los brazos del rubio y luego arrastrada fuera del lugar antes de que pudiera protestar

* * *

-¿los encontraste?- la pregunta fue hecha inmediatamente él pisó la torre Stark. El rubio apretó sus puños en señal de frustración pero lamentablemente no ayudó en lo absoluto a la situación

-no, lo siento- respondió Steve

-Jarvis- la voz de Tony resonó en la instancia e inmediatamente la voz de un hombre de acento británico le contestó a la par que una pantalla holográfica se alzaba frente al multimillonario

-bienvenido señor, felicidades por su última creación de "human doll" aunque que es una desdicha lo ocurrido esta tarde. Debo añadir que si hubiera replanteado mejor su decisión de no ir acompañado de su personalizado servicio de seguridad quizá las cosas hubiesen resultado de una manera menos desfavorable- comentó el ordenador de inteligencia artificial ante la cansada mirada de Tony

-veo que ya estás informado de lo sucedido. Ahora, ya que sabes tanto al respecto quiero que me des los perfiles de los dos… chicos que nos emboscaron hoy por la tarde- Tony pasó sus manos por sus hebras negras mientras suspiraba. Quizá debía construir un programa que deshiciera de una vez por todas ese sarcasmo en su Unidad de inteligencia Artificial

-me eh tomado la molestia de revisar las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en la limusina, señor, pero temo informarle que aun cuando eh revisado los datos varias veces no eh encontrado dato alguno de los sujetos que robaron su nueva creación-

-¿qué? ¡Eso es imposible!- comentó el multimillonario mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la pantalla holográfica en busca de confirmar lo que decía su AI (artifical inteligence) y luego de unos minutos de búsqueda se dio cuenta de la verdad de las palabras de su unidad

-se lo dije señor, no existe ningún registro acerca de esas personas. Ni siquiera sus nombres-

-pero, eso…-

-Tony, Steve. Jarvis me informó de lo sucedido ¿están bien? ¿Lograron encontrarlos?- el multimillonario fue interrumpido por la llegada de Bruce

-estamos bien, pero no podemos encontrarlos- contestó el de ojos café mientras volvía a reintentar la búsqueda en la pantalla

-¿cómo que no han podido encontrarlos? Jarvis puede rastrearlos sólo con las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad- preguntó el científico de cabellos marrones alternando su mirada confusa entre Steve y Tony

-no existen registros algunos de esas personas- comentó el peli-negro con un suspiro mientras desactivaba la pantalla holográfica y pasaba sus manos por sus hebras

-eso no puede ser posible. Todas las personas, sin importar tiene en algún lugar un registro…algo-

-el señor tiene razón- habló la AI mientras mostraba esta vez en una pequeña pantalla holográfica a Bruce el historial de búsquedas que había hecho -no hay registro alguno, señor Banner-

-¿cómo encontraremos al prototipo?- preguntó aún desconcertado el peli-marrón

-Jarvis, indica a seguridad que necesito que encuentren lo antes posible a nuestro prototipo y quiero que sigas buscando en la base de datos. Nadie puede ser "inexistente", tiene que haber algo que nos diga quiénes son para encontrarlos-

* * *

-perfecto- pronunció el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos zafiro ajustando su chaqueta mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia golpear su cuerpo. Ese día no había sido uno de los mejores desde que llegó a New York y la lluvia sólo era la cereza del pastel de lo que había sido su día. Gruñó mientras cruzaba la calle y comenzaba a caminar aquel tramo oscuro que necesitaba transitar para llegar a su departamento aunque se detuvo estrepitosamente cuando sus ojos lograron divisar dos figuras de lo que parecían ser unos matones rodeando una figura delicada que yacía tendida en el suelo completamente inerte. Mierda, sabía que _La gran manzana_ nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy segura pero esto ya era un extremo, sobre todo porque los idiotas estaban quitándole la ropa a _la pobre_ _joven _que seguía sin mostrar signos de vida alguno. Quizá estaba frente a una escena de asesinato por lo que lo mejor sería irse de ahí; pero vamos, él nunca se consideró una persona que escuchara a la razón, mucho menos que la siguiera. Por lo que tomando un poco de aire comenzó a caminar en dirección donde los dos hombres ahora yacían entretenidos tratando de despojar de la ropa a su víctima.

-déjenla en paz- su voz sonó segura y no dejó ni por un minuto que sus movimientos afirmaran lo contrario por lo que aun cuando los dos hombres fijaron sus ojos en él, no se movió u intimidó un ápice

-¿y tú quién eres para decirnos qué hacer?- preguntó uno de los hombres que tenía un tatuaje de una serpiente en su cuello

-hace mucho que no tengo una pelea, pero creo que aun así podré patearles el trasero- una sonrisa surcó sus labios antes de abalanzarse contra los dos hombres. Los puños volaron de un lado a otro, logró propinarles unos buenos golpes a ambos hombres pero uno de los golpes que le lograron dar hizo que perdiera el aliento por unos segundos, los suficientes como para que los matones se le abalanzaran encima

* * *

-no podemos rastrear al prototipo, señor- la voz de su AI hizo que Tony volviera a tomar otro poco de su café -debido a que el prototipo aún no está activado es imposible poder rastrearlo-

-si activamos el prototipo y alguien lo encuentra entonces ya no podremos hacer nada- comentó Bruce mirando la pantalla holográfica en la que se había convertido su escritorio, la cual mostraba el mapa de New York

-llevamos toda la noche buscando, no podemos perder más tiempo. Jarvis, inicia la activación remota del prototipo 09-2-81- ordenó el multimillonario mientras codificaba unos números en su portátil

-activación confirmada, señor- la voz de Jarvis rompió el silencio que se había formado junto con el suspiro cansado de Bruce

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado a su departamento luego de terminar casi inconsciente debido a la pelea con aquellos dos tipos? No lo sabía, sólo recordaba que los hombres se había ido luego de casi media hora enfrascados en una pelea, que después que los hombres se fueron él descubrió que _la doncella en apuros_ era en realidad un chico y que no sabiendo que hacer, y no teniendo la opción de dejarlo ahí, decidió llevarlo a su apartamento.

Y ahí se encontraba, él, frente a aquel desconocido de hermoso cabello azabache y piel tan clara como la porcelana quien se hallaba sobre su cama usando una de sus camisas ya que no podía dejarle usar aquella pequeña bata esmeralda debido a que se había empapado por la lluvia por completo. Y mientras le admiraba no había notado que el chico había comenzado a despertar; no fue hasta que vio unas orbes esmeralda mirarle fijamente que cayó en cuenta que su _huésped _ya había despertado

-umm… yo… lo siento. Pasa que estaba caminando y luego te vi tirado… y esos dos hombres… no supe qué hacer así que te traje aquí. No pienses que soy un secuestrador ni nada de eso… yo…- el rubio trataba de explicarse ante el chico de ojos esmeralda pero le era demasiado difícil teniendo aquellos ojos mirándole fijamente por lo que respirando profundamente, tomó su tiempo en ordenar sus ideas y finalmente expresar torpemente -mi nombre es Thor…mmm… mucho gusto ¿y el tuyo?-

* * *

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

¡Ya se están revelando más personajes *w*! ¿Qué les va pareciendo la trama :D? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este segundo capítulo. No olviden comentar si les gustó el capítulo. Alguna sugerencia, piedrita o incluso tijeras -al modo Akashi- son bienvenidas xD… jajaja nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero subirlo pronto. Hasta entonces Bye Bye-


	3. Encuentro en un callejón -parte 2-

**Capítulo 3: Un encuentro en un callejón -parte 2-**

-mi nombre es Thor…mmm… mucho gusto ¿y el tuyo?- preguntó torpemente el hombre de rubios cabellos y ojos zafiro mientras su mirada no se apartaba de aquellos ojos esmeralda que le miraban con insistencia

-no tengo un nombre- respondió el azabache y a Thor le pareció que jamás en su vida volvería a escuchar una voz igual. Serenidad y un toque divertido-malicioso fue lo que le pareció identificar en las orbes esmeralda y el rubio se estremeció ante aquellos ojos.

-mmm… ¿quieres… ir a algún hospital? Bueno, si tú no recuerdas tu nombre entonces… quizá… un golpe… umm quiero decir que quizá te has golpeado y por eso necesites… ir a un hospital- si el habla del chico se había considerado algo torpe en un principio, en ese momento realmente no sabía cómo es que había llegado a articular las palabras, sobre todo cuando la esbelta figura del chico se había levantado, dirigido hacia el baño y comenzado a observarse en el espejo que había en la habitación, todo esto dejándole ver al rubio su camisa llegar justo unos centímetros más bajos que las caderas del de ojos verdes haciendo que inconscientemente sus ojos recorrieran las piernas del menor hasta perderse en el lugar exacto donde terminaba el borde de su camisa.

-no- aquella palabra pronunciada por aquellos labios rosados hicieron que Thor volviera en sí, apartando sus ojos de la parte donde la espalda del azabache perdía su nombre para que fijara ahora sus zafiros en el rostro del chico -no tengo un nombre ya que tú eres quien debe dármelo- comentó con tranquilidad el peli-negro mientras volvía en dirección a él con movimientos que a Thor se le hicieron demasiado cadenciosos

-¿uh?- fue la única pregunta que logró salir de sus labios cuando vio al de ojos esmeralda arrodillarse hasta quedar a la altura de su parte baja.

-yo no sabía que me habían fabricado para este propósito, en mis datos no está este tipo de configuración; sin embargo sé que mi propósito es cumplir con los estándares que mi dueño requiera y si eso significa que debo hacerlo, entonces lo haré- susurró el azabache pasando sus ojos esmeralda por el grande y bien trabajado cuerpo del rubio para finalmente posar sus orbes en la semi-erección que ya se notaba en el pantalón de mezclilla del de ojos zafiro. Thor estaba confundido, muy confundido, más confundido de lo habitual y eso ya era decir mucho. ¡Qué dioses hacía el chico mirando con atención sus bajos, arrodillado con su rostro tan cerca de su intimidad y murmurando algo sobre datos, propósitos y… cumplir estándares de su ¿dueño?!

-oye, yo… espera- Thor retiró rápidamente aquellas manos delicadas que estaban comenzando a bajar el zipper de su pantalón -… yo no tengo idea de lo que dices yo…- antes de que pudiera seguir unos finos y dulces labios ya se encontraban sobre los suyos, sellándolos en un beso que a él le supo la gloria misma. El rubio llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del azabache cuando sintió una mano delicada acariciar su miembro por encima de su pantalón logrando que él gimiera ronco en el beso y… entonces un ruido estridente en la entrada de su departamento hizo que rompiera el contacto con premura, aunque quizá no con la suficiente rapidez ya que al girar sus ojos zafiro varios hombres de traje negro ya le apuntaban con un arma liderados por un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos café que vestía lo que parecía ser un costoso traje a la medida, que le miraba con una expresión de enfado y que al parecer tenía todas las intenciones de saltarle encima y matarlo sino fuera por un hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color que le detenía

-Steve, mátalo- pronunció molesto el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos café mientras miraba a uno de los hombres que vestían de negro que se encontraba a su lado

-Steve, no lo hagas por favor- habló esta vez el hombre de cabellos marrones al rubio para luego dirigir su mirada al peli-negro y suspirar -Tony, te dije que había la posibilidad de que esto sucediera si activabas al prototipo sin saber dónde podría estar y con quién-

-¡ese idiota le ha dado un nombre y lo iba a follar!- exclamó indignado el peli negro y de ojos café al otro hombre de cabellos marrones. Thor pudo jurar que el chico de cabellos rubios y vestimenta negra tenían un gran rubor en el rostro -¡él no estaba programado para eso!- habló luego señalando al chico de ojos esmeralda

-primero escuchemos qué tiene que decir; yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo con la situación Tony. Ahora dile que bajen sus armas para poder presentarnos- Thor suspiró aliviado cuando el hombre de ojos café le dijo a los hombres de traje negro bajaron sus armas, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a él.

-umm… soy Bruce, él es Tony- se presentó el hombre de cabellos marrones extendiendo su mano a un confundido Thor que aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que pasaba, quiénes eran los hombres misteriosos que habían llegado o de qué dioses hablaban. Thor no respondió al saludo del peli-marrón sino que en lugar de eso pasó su mano por su rostro mientras respiraba e intentaba no irles encima y lanzarle algunos puños a los hombres que tenía en su delante.

-Thor, ahora me ¿pueden decir qué es lo que hacen entrando en mí departamento, apuntándome con armas y diciendo sólo dioses saben qué cosa?- el rubio intentó por todos los medios mantener su voz en un tono neutro aunque al parecer no funcionó cuando vio al hombre del traje costoso entrecerró sus ojos en lo que era una mirada de muerte

-por qué no nos respondes antes que hacías con nuestro prototipo- murmuró con enfado el de ojos café

-escucha, no entiendo qué es lo que hablan ¿prototipo? Al chico lo encontré en un callejón cuando caminaba de regreso a mi departamento, estaba rodeado por unos tipos que no creo que sólo hubieran querido su dinero; lo ayudé, lo traje a mi departamento pero no respondía hasta hoy por la mañana. Cuando le pregunté por su nombre me dijo que no lo sabía, le pregunté si quería ir a algún hospital por si había perdido la memoria o algo pero luego me dijo que yo le debía dar uno, vino hacia mí y luego…- Thor hizo una pausa mientras apartaba la mirada avergonzado

-¿en un callejón? ¿¡Quienes estaban con él!?- preguntó Tony acercándose hasta tomar el cuello de la camisa del rubio en sus manos. Unos ojos verdes se entrecerraron con molestia ante la acción del multimillonario, pero antes de que el dueño de dichas esmeraldas pudiera hacer algo, Thor ya había apartado las manos del oji-café de encima suyo haciendo que Steve reaccionara en el acto interponiéndose entre el Thor y Tony y apuntando al primero con el arma

-por favor, cálmense- la voz de Bruce resonó en la tensa estancia. Thor apretó sus puños y Tony entrecerró con molestia sus ojos en respuesta

-baja el arma, capi- habló Tony aún sin apartar la mirada de Thor; el mencionado bajó el arma con recelo ante la orden del multimillonario.

-nos dijiste que encontraste a nuestro… que lo encontraste en un callejón- retomó Bruce la conversación al tiempo que miraba al chico de ojos esmeralda -¿puedes decirnos quiénes estaban con él?-

-ya se los dije, habían dos hombres que parecían matones- respondió con fastidio Thor mientras bufaba -miren, ¿quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren con el chico? Yo ya les respondí las preguntas-

-no estás en condiciones de exigir nada- masculló Tony y Thor pensó que a aquel hombre de ojos café no le vendría nada mal unos cuantos golpes en ese rostro que tenía

-no podemos decirte quienes somos, pero si necesitamos llevárnoslo-respondió Bruce ignorando completamente el comentario anterior del multimillonario y fijando su mirada en el joven oji-verde

-el chico no se va hasta que me digan quienes son, no me importa quién se crean que son pero no dejaré que se lo lleven hasta que me digan qué está sucediendo- apenas Thor terminó de hablar los hombres que llevaban traje negro comenzaron a apuntarle con las armas. Tony sonrió de medio lado mientras tranquilamente comenzaba a caminar hasta donde estaba el oji-verde

-no más juegos. Nos vamos- todos los presentes vieron con gran asombro cómo antes de que Tony pudiera tomar la muñeca del azabache y arrastrarlo con él, el ojo-verde ya tenía al multimillonario sujeto del cuello con ayuda de su brazo

-no me iré a menos que mi dueño lo ordene y no recibiré órdenes de otra persona que no sea él-

* * *

-señor, bienvenido. Veo que tenemos visitas, le sugeriría la sala privada pero en este momento tiene ya un visitante esperándolo- la voz de la AI dio la bienvenida al oji-café que venía con el ceño fruncido y un punzante dolor de cabeza

-no quiero ver a nadie en este momento Jarvis, necesito que le digas a quien sea que haya venido que se vaya ahora mismo- masculló el multimillonario mientras miraba de reojo a sus dos "visitantes" quienes venían "resguardados" de varios miembros de su equipo de seguridad quienes aún les apuntaban con las armas

-señor, debo recomendarle no hacer eso. Su último cliente ha estado esperándole varias horas y no se ve muy feliz- Tony se detuvo abruptamente ante las palabras de su IA, giró su ojos hacia Bruce que tenía una mirada preocupada

-ve, yo me encargaré del resto. Los llevaré al estudio, apenas termines ven- El millonario dio un asentimiento al científico y luego comenzó a dirigirse a la sala privada ante la atenta mirada de Steve

* * *

-no es esa una buena manera de tratar a tus clientes, señor Stark- habló Laufeyson mientras observaba aparecer a Tony en la estancia. Laufey le dedicó una mirada penetrante al multimillonario al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos en una pose intimidante

-lamento mucho mi comportamiento, señor Laufeyson. Tenemos algunos inconvenientes con su pedido pero en estos momentos lo estamos solucionando- respondió el de ojos café sin apartar la mirada de las orbes ónix que le observaban y sin alterar su semblante

-¿qué inconvenientes pudieron ser que evitaran que me no llegara la entrega en el plazo que acordamos?- el millonario sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante el tono demandante de voz y la mirada que usó el azabache, aunque el oji-café en ningún momento se permitió demostrarlo.

-unas personas nos dieron una nada agradable bienvenida cuando íbamos a realizar la entrega- Tony vio cómo el ceño de Laufeyson se hacía más pronunciado a la par que sus brazos se descruzaban y una mirada intrigante aparecía en los ojos ónix del hombre

-¿quiénes eran?- preguntó el de cabellos y ojos negros mientras hacía una ligera seña con sus dedos y los tres hombres corpulentos, que el oji-café supuso eran sus guardaespaldas, se acercaron hasta el oji-negro -dígame sus nombres, mi sistema de seguridad se hará cargo del resto-

-las averiguaciones las estamos haciendo nosotros, después de todo fue a nuestra compañía la que atacaron- comentó el multimillonario con tranquilidad. Laufeyson entrecerró sus ojos mirando al oji-café

-entonces no hay ningún problema con que pueda llevarme a mi "hijo" hoy ¿verdad, Señor Stark?-

-me gustaría que se quede un par de semanas más, aún hay algunos ajustes que realizar. Prometo que…-

-el trato fue para ayer- la voz del oji-negro se volvió fría al igual que su mirada y los guardaespaldas del hombre ahora tenían también su mirada fija en Tony. Laufeyson se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida -tiene 3 semanas. Si en ese tiempo mi pedido aún no está listo su compañía tendrá serios problemas con mi corporación- fue lo último que Tony alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el hombre de ojos negros desapareciera por la puerta

* * *

Tony azotó la puerta mientras entrecerraba sus ojos en la figura del hombre musculoso, de cabellos rubios y de ojos zafiro. Las miradas de los presentes se posaron en él mientras atravesaba la habitación con pasos furiosos pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta donde se encontraba Thor un grito femenino hizo que se detuviera en seco

-Anthony Edward Stark- Tony cerró los ojos ante la mención de su nombre, frunció el ceño y suspiró. Lo que le faltaba. Antes de girar a ver a la mujer que le llamaba borró el ceño y cambió el suspiro por una sonrisa

-Pepper- el multimillonario se acercó a la rubia con la intención de darle un beso y así por lo menos acallar sus protestas aunque la estilizada mujer lo evitó con un grácil movimiento. Una de las cejas levemente levantada de la mujer junto con los brazos cruzados de la rubia le hizo saber al multimillonario que quizá no saldría vivo en esta ocasión

-te escucho-

-Pepper…-

-te escucho Anthony y más vale que tengas una buena razón para dejarme esperando toda la noche junto con toda la prensa nacional, además de una buena razón para ignorar mis llamadas- comentó la chica con tranquilidad, aunque tanto Tony como Bruce sabían perfectamente que "tranquilidad" no era lo que la rubia sentía en ese momento

-lo siento Señorita Potts, ayer cuando estábamos realizando nuestra entrega con el Señor Laufeyson fuimos emboscados y…-

-Dios mío, Steve, estás sangrando- comentó en un susurro la rubia aunque Tony lo escuchó perfectamente. Unos ojos cafés rápidamente se posaron sobre el cuerpo del mencionado examinándolo hasta detectar una considerable mancha roja en la blanca camisa del rubio a la altura del hombro

-Bruce, prepara la sala 6. Necesito hacer una revisión del daño, lleva a la sala instrumentos de sutura y…-

-estaré bien, es una herida pequeña. Yo mismo puedo tratarla- aseguró Steve mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a la chica rubia

-no es momento de hacerse el rudo, capi. Necesito revisar la herida, si no lo hago es probable que una marca quede, eso sin contar algún proceso infeccioso que…-

-no- Steve negó apartando la mano de Tony que se dirigía hacia su herida, el rubio retrocedió un paso mientras que el multimillonario detuvo sus pasos ante la actitud del otro. El silencio que se hizo fue abrumador, mientras que las miradas de todos no se apartaban de la escena que estaba ocurriendo

-comenzaré con el proceso de re-activación. Bruce, lleva al prototipo al laboratorio, no me importa cómo sólo hazlo- habló el de ojos café mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida

-Tony…-

-tres semanas- la mujer se quedó callada ante la interrupción del millonario -nos casaremos en tres semanas-

-Tony…- la rubia no era la única que tenía una mirada sorprendida, unos ojos azules también denotaban sorpresa

-tú lo dijiste. Cuando se cumpliera la entrega anunciaríamos el compromiso…-

-sí, yo dije que anunciaríamos el compromiso, no que nos casaríamos- interrumpió Pepper intentando acercarse a Tony aunque la mirada de este la detuvo

-tres semanas Pepper. Si tú no aceptas casarte conmigo me casaré con otra persona, no por nada soy un playboy así que el conseguir una novia no será problema. Tú decides- sin añadir nada más el multimillonario salió de ahí.

* * *

**Notas Finales**

Lo sé, el capítulo fue muy cortito TTwTT, pero prometo que el capítulo que viene ya será mucho más largo. Sobre todo porque se viene un pequeño problemita :O

Otra cosita… ¿Pensaban que ya iba a haber lemon? ¿A cuántos dejé colgados con la escena de Thor? :P bueno, por ahora no hay lemon, pero tranquilos, bajen las tijeras que pronto se viene lo bueno :D

Oh, hay muchos detalles que por el momento están quedando en misterio como el verdadero motivo -o qué es lo que hay tras- Laufeyson, o el porqué de la reacción de Steve ante el acercamiento de Tony, o el porqué de todo esto del matrimonio de nuestro multimillonario preferido con Pepper. Pero no se preocupen, poco a poco cada cosa va a irse descubriendo, pero tengan paciencia n.n

El próximo capítulo lo estoy subiendo el domingo -lunes a más tardar- para aquellos(as) que lo sigan asi que van a tener más pistas y más delas aventuras y misterios. Ya saben, si les gustó el capítulo pueden dejar un review. Hará mucho bien al alma de esta "inocente" autora :P ¡Un abrazo y hasta la próxima semana :D ¡


End file.
